Fightclub
by GleekLover12
Summary: Blaine Anderson's backstory. a oneshot that turned out to be something I have to write more chapters to it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi so this is a fiction that started as a oneshot, but it kinda wrote itself and I think I have to write some more chapters to it. Let me know if I should =) **

Blaine Anderson didn't like school, he hated it. He hated the fact that he was bullied, called horrible names and even beat up. People he used to call friends, didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore, out of fear that they'd get bullied too.

And that was _before_ he came out. Just the fact that he loved music and theatre, was apparently enough to make his life a living hell.

Everyday Blaine died a little inside because he had to deny who he really was. He distanced himself from everyone, he walked the halls of his high school, terrified he would get slammed into a locker again.

He had very dark thoughts and even considered suicide, but every time he managed to break through those thoughts. The only thing that could cheer him up a little, was music.

It soothed him, comforted him, he could let his emotions run free when he played his guitar or piano and sang.

When he finally managed to get enough courage he went to his parents:

"Mom, Dad? Can I please talk to you for a second?" Blaine said clinging his hands to the chair he was sitting on at the breakfast table.

His parents looked up when they heard the seriousness in their son's voice.

"What is it, son?" his father said.

Blaine cringed when his father spoke to him. For once it wasn't an insult.

"I have to tell something. Something important… about me," he started hesitantly.

He couldn't believe he was really about to tell his parents –his father- that he was gay.

"I feel the way about guys, the way I'm supposed to feel about girls."

He waited for a reaction, any reaction.

Finally his Dad spoke up. "Are you telling us that you're gay?" his father quietly asked.  
>His voice sounded low and dangerous, Blaine knew this war quiet before the storm.<p>

It was like he had lost his voice, so he just nodded as tears started to flow.

He couldn't look his father in the eyes, not wanting to face the disappointment he knew he'd see in those eyes.

"Blaine," his mother whispered.

"How can you do this to us? What did we ever do to you, for you to disappoint us so badly?" his Dad interrupted her and with every word he got louder.

"Dad, I'm sorry! I can't hel-" Blaine tried but it was too late.

His father had lost all control. He got up and dragged his son by his curls to the living room.  
>"John, no!" his Mom yelled.<p>

"Shut up, Mary!"

Blaine got beat up by his father over and over until he got away to his room and started cleaning up the cuts.

A soft knock clang through his room and his mother came in. She walked over to her son, he could see she had been crying, and held him while he cried.

They sat like that for a very long time when Blaine finally said something.  
>"I'm sorry, Mom," he sobbed.<p>

"Shh, don't apologize, sweetie. I've known for years, and just so you know, I am _not_ disappointed in you. You are my son! And I love you no matter what."

"Thank you," Blaine whispered as he started to cry again. His mother held him tightly until he fell asleep.

The next morning his father wasn't there and he managed to straighten up and get ready for school.

He walked towards his locker as some jock yelled 'fag' at him. He was used to being called names, so he didn't think that much of it.

But as the day passed, more people started to make gay jokes and slam him into lockers.

After gym some guys took it upon them to make sure Blaine couldn't walk straight for a week. After he pulled himself off of the floor he fled home.

Weeks passed and things just got worse.

The only thing that lifted his spirit a little was that one of the people he could still call friends, told him he was gay too.

The next week there was a dance at their school and Blaine convinced himself and asked Jake, his friend. During the dance people left them alone but as the two boys waited for Jake's Dad to pick them up, two jocks kicked the living crap out of them.

They left them there bleeding on the sidewalk. That was the last straw for Blaine.

He decided it was time for him to be able to defend himself so he took up a new sport: boxing.

It helped a little but because the bullies outweighed him in numbers he still had no chance.

He started searching for schools with a zero-tolerance no-bullying policy. The nearest was Dalton; in Westerville.

It was a all-boys boarding school. He asked his mother if he could transfer, knowing that money was no issue.

She said she had to discuss it with his father but that she'd do everything she could to convince him. A week passed as his mother took care of the paperwork and Blaine started packing. He had decided to board because then he'd get away from his father.

And then the big day arrived and Blaine moved to Dalton. The huge buildings were very intimidating but he took a deep breath and walked inside, chin up.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson, I'm the new student," he said to the woman sitting behind a beautiful desk.

"Oh hi, you were going to board here, right?" she smiled at him

.

He answered with a nod.

"Good, let me walk you to your dorm. You have a roommate, his name is Wesley Montgomery," she explained as they arrived to the dorm rooms. "I'll let you settle in then, your class schedule is Wes going to explain."

"Thank you," he said, entering his new room and dropped his bags onto the bad that was made.

The other bed was very messy, like someone had dropped a bomb on it.

"Welcome home, Blaine," he mumbled to himself and started unpacking.

Suddenly the door flew open and Blaine turned around with his hand pressed to his chest.

"Oh hey, sorry I didn't mean to scare you," an Asian boy said wile offering Blaine his hand.

"I'm Wes, you're Blaine, right?" he asked as Blaine took his hand and shook it. He just nodded.

"Well, welcome to Dalton!" Wes said happily. "Come on, I'll show you around !"

Blaine followed the other boy out. As they walked the hallways other guys greeted them and smiled at Blaine as to encourage him.

Wes explained when they could go eat, his class schedule and about all the different clubs at this utopian school.

One club drew Blaine's attention: the Warblers. His last school didn't have a glee club so he asked Wes of he could join or at least audition.

Wes smiled at him, happy that he finally got this curly haired guy to talk to him. And told him he could audition that evening at Warbler practise.

It took Blaine a while to get used to how the other boys treated him –as a friend, not a potential victim- but after a week or so he felt at ease. He got in the Warblers and joined soccer and football.

But he still had so much anger in him, he couldn't get rid of. He had talked to Jeff and Nick about it and mentioned that he used to practise his boxing when he was stressed out. But since Dalton had no club that gave him that opportunity, that was not an option.

"Well, then why don't you start a new club?" Jeff asked.

"I'm sure a ton of guys would want to join," Nick added.

Blaine thought about it and decided to ask the principal about it. It took some convincing but finally he agreed.

The next morning Blaine was hanging up sign-up sheets on the bulletin boards. The next thing he knew, he was standing in front of six or seven guys, explaining how to hit the sand sack without breaking your fingers or wrist.

Weeks passed and Blaine started to enjoy life again. Whenever he felt like something was bothering him, he went to the gym and let off some steam.

Wes had told him one day that class in the afternoon was dismissed and that the Warblers were going to throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons.

"Well, who's going to sing lead?" Blaine said when Wes started walking away.

The other boy just looked at him and said like it was the most obvious thing: "You, of course!"

"But I haven't had any rehearsal!" Blaine shouted confused.

"Just sing _Teenage Dream_. We heard you sing it enough in you room."

Blaine just stood there, stunned. _Well crap _he thought. As the day progressed, Blaine noticed he got a little nervous and before he knew it, he was heading down the main stairs. Until he felt a hand tap his shoulder.

"Excuse me? Hi, I'm new here," a handsome boy said.

Blaine quickly looked him over. No uniform. _Yeah right 'new here'. _The boy looked at him expectantly with his gorgeous blue eyes.

Blaine couldn't help but smile and extend his hand saying: "My name's Blaine."

"Kurt," the beautiful boy said shaking his hand.

"So, what's going on here?" he asked.

Kurt didn't know about the Warblers? Now Blaine was sure this kid wasn't a new transfer.

Nevertheless explained him what was going on. After taking Kurt to the commons where most of the boys had already gathered, he excused himself as the Warblers set in the melody to _Teenage Dream._

Blaine couldn't help but stare at the guy –who he thought had to be a spy from some other glee club- during the entire performance. When the last note was sung, Kurt stared at Blaine clapping so hard his hands just _had_ to hurt.

Blaine didn't know Kurt but he swore he'd do everything he could to get to know this guy who just strolled into his life.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this =) please leave a comment**

**Thank you so much for reading this love you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hi guys, so I've worked on this chapter for a couple of weeks and well let's just say I really hat writers block :/ but I hope you enjoy and please leave a review enjoy**

**Kurt's pov: **

He was nervous. So nervous he thought he might faint. What the hell was he even doing? Spying on the competition, just because Puck said so? He was better than this.

But Kurt was sick of everyone looking at him like as a girl. Okay he was an honorary girl, but still a guy. He thought all this over as he entered Dalton Academy. Boys in uniform everywhere.

Kurt had attempted to create his own Dalton uniform, but had failed _hard. _Before he knew it he was stuck in a stream of boys who were heading down a big staircase and were talking very excited to each other.

He had to know what was going on, so he tapped the shoulder of the boy that had just passed him. 

"Excuse me? Hi I'm new here," he said hoping he sounded convincing.

He noticed how the boy's eyes were wandering over his body.

_Please don't say anything about the uniform, please, just please, … _Kurt thought.

Then the boy's eyes met his. Such beautiful eyes! This boy was absolutely gorgeous! Kurt was stunned when he smiled and extended his hand.

"My name's Blaine," the boy in the uniform said.

Kurt took his hand, "Kurt," was his breathless response.

"So what's going on here?" he asked once he had sorted his thoughts.

He had only just met this guy and already he made Kurt have _very _undapper thoughts about him. Blaine looked at him as if he just admitted he was spying.

"The Warblers! Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down for a while," Blaine told him, still with that beautiful smile on his face.

"Wait so the glee club here is kind of _cool_? Kurt asked looking stunned.

"The Warblers are like rock stars!" Blaine said and after seeing the look on Kurt's face he took his hand and said: "come on, I know a shortcut."

They ran through many hallways. Kurt looked around –this school was like a museum! In a good way. They went into a room where a lot of boys had gathered and were removing the furniture. Blaine put away his satchel and as the boy's were starting a melody, Blaine excused himself and joined them.

As they san 'Teenage Dream' the only thing Kurt could think of was how good Blaine looked and that he was very talented. He couldn't take his eyes off him. He felt like this boy was singing directly to him and he touched something inside of Kurt.

When the Warblers had finished their amazing performance, Kurt was clapping so hard that his hands started to tingle. Blaine was still smiling at him and Kurt felt so at ease. At least he did until Blaine came back with two other boys by his side.

**Blaine's pov: **

"David, Wes, I think we have a spy visiting us," Blaine said still smiling at Kurt. The two boys looked Kurt over.

"He really is a terrible spy," Wes said.

"I think it's endearing," David said watching Kurt who was still staring at Blaine.

At that Blaine's smile fell a little. He didn't know why he was so protective over Kurt, but he didn't like when David called him 'endearing'.

He may have a girlfriend but everyone knew he liked playing on both teams. Nevertheless he was Blaine's friend, so he took both of them over to Kurt and invited him for coffee. The boy turned pale and Blaine saw a flicker of fear in his eyes. He didn't know why but somehow it made him very sad.

He tried to smile and comfort him but somehow that freaked the boy even more out.

_Guess he's not used to people being nice to him, _Blaine thought.

"Latte?" he asked as he pushed a coffee cup towards Kurt.

"Thank you, it's very civilized of you to invite me for coffee, before you beat me up for spying," Kurt said still nervous.

"We're not going to beat you up," Wes assured him with a small smile.

"You were such a terrible spy, we thought it was kind of endearing," David continued.

Blaine had to hold back a glare; there David was using that word again. And this time too, Blaine felt a little twitch in his stomach.

"Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really he reason you came,' he said before anyone noticed the emotional change.

As they talked, Kurt opened up and told Blaine why he was really there. He saw how hard it was on the other boy, so he told him about how he landed here at Dalton. After a while he had Kurt almost smiling again and it made him feel like he could fly.

By the time they said goodbye, they had exchanged phone numbers and promised to talk soon. When Kurt got into his car, Blaine felt a little sting.

"Blaine, I have to say, I'm impressed. You didn't jump the guy right away," Wes remarked as he got back to his dorm.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, come on, dude! You kept looking at him like he was stripping in front of you or something," David said exasperated.

"Well Dumb and Dumber, first of all I didn't look at him like that and second, even if I was, I bet he's not interested," Blaine sighed.

Wes and David looked at him, then at each other and rolled their eyes almost simultaneously.

"Yeah whatever, dude," David mumbled as he got up. "Well I'm gonna go and grab something to eat. Anyone wanna join me?" he asked, already knowing Wes was getting up.

"Nah, I'm not hungry," Blaine said, rubbing his eyes and flopping down on his bed.

"B, if I hear 'Teenage Dream' more than two times tonight, I will take your i-pod and throw it out the window so the fish in the pond can enjoy your Katy Perry. Okay?" Wes threatened.

Blaine's hand froze as he had reached for said device, knowing very well, Wes always kept his promises. Nevertheless he turned it on and put on his beloved Katy.

"It's just the first time," he reminded his friend as he took one step towards Blaine, eyebrows raised. His two best friends left his room, whispering to each other.

Blaine kept tossing and turning all night, his thoughts with the slim boy he had met only hours ago. He knew Wes and David were right but didn't want to acknowledge it. He had been hurt before by boys he liked.

And Kurt was very fragile right now. There was nothing that he could do but be there for him. When he got up in the morning feeling completely drained, he checked his phone.

**Good morning! I just wanted to say thank you for yesterday. –Kurt.**

Blaine couldn't help but smile at this. He quickly replied by sending him good luck for his day at McKinley. When he came out of his shower, hair still damp, he noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"Oh, great," he mumbled, knowing that his friends were never going to leave him alone now.

Blaine got to work on his curls and fifteen minutes later he emerged his room and made his way to breakfast.

"Good morning," he said as bright as he could.

"Well, hello there, sunshine," Jeff answered looking suspiciously at Blaine's eyes.

"Rough night?" Nick asked with a smirk.

Wes and David bursted out in laughter.

Blaine frowned and said in a tone that didn't leave room for discussion: "I just couldn't sleep."

The rest of breakfast was very quiet with some amused glances between the other boys. Blaine couldn't concentrate on his classes that day. Kurt was bored in his French class and so he started texting Blaine.

He told him bout his day and how Karofsky hadn't pushed him into any lockers today –yet.

Blaine asked him if he was going to confront the bully. Kurt replied:

**When I find the courage, I will. **

This caused a storm of texts sent to Kurt, all of them saying 'Courage!'.

Apparently Blaine had told the Warblers to send him some courage, but Blaine was the only one who kept sending the same message over and over again.

Blaine was happy he got Kurt to smile when suddenly his phone buzzed. A text from Kurt –Blaine couldn't help but smile.

**Blaine I know it's a lot to ask, considering I only met you yesterday, but something happened. Please I really need someone now!**

Blaine's face fell as he read it. He raised his hand and asked to be excused, saying he wasn't feeling too well and wanted to go see the nurse. After he left the classroom as calmly as he could, he stormed out the building towards his car and drove way too fast all the way over to Lima.

When he parked his car in front of the school Kurt attended, he took out his phone and called him.

"Hello?"

"Kurt it's me, Blaine. Could you come out to the parking lot?"

"Oh my… you actually came?"

Blaine smiled as he heard Kurt panting which meant Kurt was running.

"Of course! You said you needed me, so I came. You're my friend Kurt!" he smiled when he saw Kurt heading towards him.

He hung up and ran until he was standing in front of the taller boy, looking him over. He didn't seem to have any bruises.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked worried.

Kurt's smile faded and he turned pale.

"Please tell me what happened!" Blaine started to panic but he kept his face straight.

"Karofsky shoved me again, so I followed him into the locker room and confronted him," Kurt said quietly.

"Well that's great Kurt! But what happened? Why did you want me to come?"

"Well… in the locker room, he… I just… he –he kissed me, Blaine!" Kurt said tears appearing in his eyes.

"Wait –what? He… he kissed you?" Blaine said horrified a sting of jealousy somewhere near his gut. "Are you okay?" Blaine was rubbing Kurt's back to sooth him by now.

"I just can't believe he kissed me! Karofsky is gay, Blaine!"

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Blaine suggested.

"Yeah, maybe it'll help him," Kurt said staring into the other boy's eyes.

"Okay… let's go talk to him," Blaine said, pulling Kurt into the school.

They found Karofsky on a staircase and well, let's just say that conversation didn't go as well as they'd hoped. After Karofsky had stormed down the stairs, Kurt sank down and looked like he could burst into tears any moment.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Blaine asked wanting to do anything that could make Kurt feel better.

"Because up until today, I had never been kissed. At least… not when it counted," Kurt confessed , avoiding to look into Blaine's eyes. Shocked and boiling with anger, Blaine needed a moment to gather himself.

_How **dare** that Neanderthal steal Kurt's virgin kiss!_

It took everything Blaine had not to storm away and kick that bully's ass.

_No, I need to be calm for Kurt! _He thought to himself. _I'll take it out on the sandbag later._

When he was calm enough he said: "Come on, I'll be you lunch."

Kurt got up and smiled a little. The lead Warbler didn't like that smile –it didn't reach those beautiful eyes.

When Kurt led him to the cafeteria, Blaine noticed the stares –angry glares from the jocks, but mostly looks of interest from the girls. Apparently Kurt noticed it too, because his face was torn and he looked angry at the teenage girls. Blaine swiftly took his hand and smiled when he saw the look on the other boy's face.

"What are you doing?" Kurt whispered but not pulling away.

"Making a statement," Blaine answered, voice loud and clear. "I'm out and proud and everyone can know!"

Blaine's heart skipped a beat when he saw the how Kurt's face beamed. Blaine knew he was already hooked on that smile, and he'd do anything to keep it on the taller boy's face.

**A/N well there you go I hope you enjoyed please leave a review thank **

**Love you guys and klaine on **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I know, I know! It's been a long time and I'm so sorry but here it is the third chapter. I hope you like it and please leave a review =) they make me very happy. **

**Enjoy!**

A few weeks later Blaine found himself in the Dalton academy gym, punching the crap out of the bag hung up. Nick and Jeff were watching him with worried expressions on their faces.

"You know, the last time I saw B this angry, was when his father told him he never wanted to see him again," Nick whispered.

Jeff nodded. "And that's sayin' something."

One week earlier, they'd gotten a new addition to the Warblers; a guy named Sebastian Smythe. He was a very good looking young man, too bad his rotten personality ruined all that. Sebastian had come on strong towards Blaine, and after the new guy had asked him out for what felt like the thousandth time, Blaine got sick of it and had started yelling at him, 'to leave him the fuck alone'.

That was when Trent and Nick had dragged him off to the gym before he could lurch at the guy. And that's where he still was.

But to be completely honest, it wasn't just the new kid that had him on edge. It was Kurt. The boy hadn't called him in days and Blaine was too damn proud to call him himself. He punched the bag one more time and turned around. He looked so angry that the boys quickly moved out of the way.

"Damn Sebastian… why the fuck didn't he… " he mumbled. He grabbed his towel and bottle of water and stormed out, leaving shocked Dalton students behind.

Blaine almost ran through the halls and finally reached his dorm room. He took a shower and eventually calmed down. He came out of his bathroom, a towel wrapped around his hips, when a knock rang through his room.

'It's open! Come in," he called, rubbing a second towel through his curls.

"Hi, beautiful," a smooth voice greeted.

_God damn it! _was the first thought that crossed Blaine's mind.

"What is it Sebastian?" he said trying to keep his voice from trembling.

"Well I thought I'd come and see the hottest guy in this school," he said stepping further into the room. Blaine groaned and pulled on his Dalton-sweater.

"Listen, Smythe, I'm really not in the mood for this, right now," he said while rubbing the towel one last time through his hair.

"Look, B, I get that you're frustrated, but I'm so not sorry for asking you out. I actually know just the thing for stress-relief…" the guy almost whispered while stepping into Blaine's personal space.

"With you? No, thanks. I'd rather have sex with a girl than with you! Now get out of my room before I punch your face off," the curly haired boy said between gritted teeth.

Sebastian's face fell and he quirked an eyebrow. "I never thought Blaine Anderson would get hooked, but I guess I was wrong. But just so you know, when that twink of yours finally said yes and lets you in his pants, you'll realise just exactly what you let get away," Sebastian said, pushing a curl away from Blaine's forehead.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, that's exa-" That's when Blaine lost his self-control and hit him in the meerkat-face.

"Next time you should think about not calling Kurt a 'twink', now get the fuck out!" he yelled those last words. The other boy pressed a hand against his nose, a shocked expression on his face.

"What the hell!" he yelled.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, you idiot!" Blaine replied just as loud. A few boys were watching them from the open door. When Blaine stepped forward again, two boys took Sebastian by his arms and dragged him out.

Blaine was breathing heavily and pressed his hands against his face. He shut his door before anyone could come in. He flopped down onto his bed and grabbed his cell phone.

_Hey, what've you been up to?- B _he hit send and waited for Kurt to reply.

_Hi! =D not much, just glee has taken up a lot of time so sorry I didn't call –K_

Blaine smiled a little and typed in a reply, assuring Kurt it was okay. Still, Sebastian was taking up a large part of his mind.

Apparently Kurt had noticed something was wrong because he asked if he could meet him at the Lima Bean. He taken aback a little, but quickly typed in an eager _Yeah sure! _

He got dressed as fast as he could and raced down to his car. His anger rose again during the two hour drive to Lima. He pulled into the parking lot, a smile spreading across his face when he saw Kurt's navigator.

The pale boy was sipping his coffee when Blaine joined him.

"Hi," he said, setting down his cup.

"Hey, how've you been?" Blaine asked, 'accidentally' brushing his foot against Kurt's leg.

Kurt smiled a little and said: "Busy, glee club is even more insane than usual." He sighed.

Blaine noticed dark circles under the other boy's eyes.

"You look tired, are you okay?" Blaine asked, concern slipping into his voice.

"I'm fine, Blaine, but you on the other hand, look… how do I say this nicely?... well awful. What's going on?"

_Well crap_ Blaine's face fell a little before he could manage to get his show smile out.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on Blaine! I know you're mad at me; you're just too polite to say so. But it's not good to let the anger eat you up, let it out!" Kurt said, leaning forward. Blaine hesitated for a second, then sighed and took one of Kurt's hands. The pale boy looked startled but didn't pull away.

"Okay yes, I've been a little… upset lately. And I still don't get why you haven't called me." Blaine was breathing a little heavier and let go of Kurt's hand.

"You're right, I… I should've called you, and I'm sorry," Kurt said avoiding Blaine's gaze and biting his lower lip. "I just had a lot on my mind, with glee and Karofsky… and well you."

Okay, now he was really trying to avoid the other's questioning look.

"What do you mean me?" Blaine said, hoping he wouldn't sound too eager.

"I-I don't even know what I mean by it. it's just – the way how you were so comfortable holding my hand, walking down my school's hallway. It gave me something to think about," Kurt said, looking at his hands clutching his coffee cup.

Somehow Blaine managed to hide his huge grin – _This is going well! _– he thought.

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable or anything! I just wanted to make those idiots stop shooting dirty looks," the curly haired boy said, still trying to catch Kurt's eye.

"Oh no! Don't worry about it, it was – well it was kinda nice," the pale boy blurted out, finally meeting those hazel eyes.

"Really?" Blaine couldn't help his eyebrow rise. Kurt's face turned crimson and, he quickly found a new topic to discuss. An hour and a half later, the two boys stood in the parking lot in front of the Lima Bean.

"This was nice, we should do this more often," Kurt said; walking to his car. Blaine followed.

"Definitely!" Blaine couldn't take his ayes off of Kurt's lips.

"Well, I guess I'll se-" he was interrupted by a pair of soft lips pressing against his.

**A/N did you like it? Let me know. I hope I'll be able to … write faster but I wouldn't count on it lol. Leave a review! Love you guys!**


End file.
